Hot Egyptian Love
by AnimeGal93
Summary: YBxOCxMarik LEMON FIC Yami Bakura and Marik both infatuated with the same girl. When circumstances lead them to viewing the same movie together, how will it turn out? Who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

Hot Egyptian Love

It was a normal dayat school when it happened. Yami Bakura came up to Kaira and asked her a question.

"I saw this bloody good movie preview," He said. "And I wanted to know if you wanted to go to it with me to see it." Suddenly, Marik appears next to Bakura and he says.

"I want to go too!"

Bakura says: "I don't think you'd like this movie."

Marik is like "I love any type of mmovies!" "Let's just all go to the movies together!" Kaira suggests. They are all best friends and Kaira fell in love with both of them at the same time and didn't know who to choose or who she loved more.

Bakura sighs dejected. And he says "okay."

AFTRE SCHOOL

Kaira is waiting at the front of the school. Marik and Bakura appears and they start walking to the movie theater. On their way there, Seto Kaiba appears.

"What are you guys doing?" He asks.

"We're going to the movies," they all say in unison.

"What kind of movie is it?" Kaiba asks.

That's when Bakura steps up and he says: "Why do you care? Get out of our way."

Kaiba is angry. "You don't have to be so rude about it!" He walks off ina huff.

Then they get into the theater and buy tickets for the movies. The movie is called "How to Choose Between Two Guys You're in Love With."

They still had 40 minutes until the romantic comedy started, so they went to the arcade. At 35 minutes later thsan that, they went back to the theater to watch the movie but first they had to get refreshments but they only had enough money to get two sodas so Kaira had to choose between Marik and Bakura and she chose Marik after much consideration and he was happy about it but Bakura wasn't but he was able to contain his anger for the moment and then they went into the theater.

Everyone they knew from school was in the theater. They decided to get seats in the back because then they could all be alone/ and stuff.

Kaira sat in between them. The movie starts. Halfway through the movie Marik is bored.

He didn't actually like romantic comedies. He turned to look at Kaira and saw that she was ingrossed with the moivie. He pretended to stretch and put his arm around Kaira's shoulder. She didn't notice. Bakura does notice, hoever.

"What are you doing?" He whispers to Marik scathingly. Kaira didn't notice.

"I am stretching," he whisperedreplied simple. Then Bakura is like

"You like her don't you?"

Marik shrugs. "Yeah, and what if I do?"

Bakura says "_**I**_ like her."

Marik glares "Well then, why don't we compete for her affection!"

Bakura contemplates this. "Okay, lets do that."

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!!!111" Kaira sudeenly whispers. They both look surprised and they stopped they're heated debate. Kaira then noticed Marik's arm around her shoulder, and she is shocked.

"Why is your arm around my shoulder?" She asks him.

"Because I'm in LOVE with you!" He smirks. Bakura stands up in anger and defiance.

"I love you more than HE does!" said he.

Suddenly the lights go on an dpeople start leaving so Kaira knows the movie is over and she is angry. "You guys claim to love me but have made me miss the end of the movie! You'll have to make it up to me!"

They agree, only because it will get them a good chance to compete for her.

"So what do YOU want to do, Kaira?" Marik askss.

"Let's go dancing!' She said.

"Yes." Bakura concurred. "Let's go to the night club."

On the way there, they ran into Yugi.

"hey you guys, what are you doing?" he asks.

"We're going to the nightclub," Bakura answers.

"What?" Yugi is confused. "But you have to be eighteen to go there!"

"Nobody has to know," said Marik. "We have fake IDs. No one will know if you don't say anything." Yugi fitfully shook his head.

"No no no! I can't let you guys do this!" Yugi yelled. Everyone paused.

"You, guys." She said, turning, to Marik and Bakura. "We can't let him live. We can't have him telling the bouncers." "Let's kill him." Yugi gulped.

So they dragged Yugi to the alleyway next to the nightclub and strangled him with the chain that held his Millenium puzzle. Then they dumped his body in a dumpster nd went into the nightclolub.

In the nightclub the techno remix of Kawaita Sakebi was playing and there were sooooo many ppl dancing together. Kaira pulls them onto the flashing tiles (dance floor) and she's starts dancing. Bakura and Marik are just standing there.

"come on, guys!" She says, beckoning to them. "Dance!"

Marik's the first one to start dancing. He gets close to Kaira and moves his body in sync with hers, grabbing her hip while doing so. Bakura is still standing there. He wasn't going to let Marik have her all to himself, so he moved close behind Kaira, grabbing her waist and doing the same as Marik. They danced like that for a while, occasionally Marik and Bakura would glare at each other past Kaira. The Bandit Keith appears and tries to cut in between Marik and Bakura and Kaira cuz he wants to dance with her.

Marik and Bakura jump to her defense. "what do tyou thinking you're doing!?" They say?

"I'm trying to dance with this fine-ass girl who I raped a few months ago."

They beat him up.

That's when Kaira realised she loved both of them equally. But how would she tell them? How would it work out between them?

She told them. "I can't choose between the two of you. I love you both the same!"

At that moment, Bakura and Marik sort out their differences and say "Let's just all be together." And they are all happy. They leave the club.

THE END

They go to Kaira' house. They all stop at the front door. Kaira shyly says "Do you guys want to come in?" They nod. And then they all go in side.

Kaira lives alone. Marik grabs her by her waist and pulls her against him.

"Baby, I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make your Bedrock…" He whispered into her ear.

"Prove it," she dared him. He dared. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. (Bakura's in the kitchen getting something to eat.) She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. They made out for a couple mintutes and that's when Bakura came out of the kitchen.

"Bloody hell!!!" Bakura exclaimed dropping all the dishes he was carrying. The dishes shattered into a bajilion pieces. Kaira and Marik stopped making out and looked over at Bakura in shock.

"What makes you think you're the first who gets to taste her luscious lips????" Bakura demanded.

Marik smirked. "Bakura, if you weren't so busy stuffing your face then you would have been able to join us."

Bakura smirked smugly. "I didn't know I was invited to the party."

Meanwhile Kaira was busy placing butterfly kisses on Marik. She said "Get over here, Bakura!"

Bakura did immediately. He ripped off her shirt and kissed her bra-ed breasts while Marik pulled down her skirt. Marik then pulled down her panties with his teeth.

Marik then said "Let's move to a more..comfortable place."

They moved to the bedroom. Bakura and Marik shedding their clothes as they walked leaving a trail of clothes through the house. When they got to the bedroom they pushed Kaira onto the bed. Marik straddled her and kissed her hungrily. Bakura sat on the bed next to them and caressed Kaira's body. Marik sat Kaira up and unclasped her bra and threw it to the side.

"Oh Marik." Kaira breathed out. Bakura fondled her breasts. Marik rolled off of her and onto his side facing her. Bakura laid on his side facing Kaira as well. They both moved their hands to her opening and inserted their middle fingers inside of her. She moaned in pleasure. They started thrusting their slender fingers in and out of her slow at first and then faster and faster. They scissored their fingers.

She cried out and orgasmed. "O my gawd!!!!!"

"Call me Marik/Bakura." They said in unison.

They had to decide who would get to do her first. She is nto a virgin because she had been raped by Bandit Keith. It hurt a lot. They played rock paper scissors and Bakura won. Bakura got on top of her. He positioned his throbbing manhood at her moist entrance while Marik slid his manhood gently into her awaiting mouth. She sucked on his cock and he groaned.

Bakura asked "are you ready?"

Kaira nodded. Bakura pushed in and he growled in pleasure. He began thrusting at a steady pace while Kaira sucked Marik's dick in sync with Bakura's thrusts. After a few minutes they came. Then they switched places. The same things happened. Kaira came as well. They fell asleep together, Kaira embraced by both the men she loved.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

It all started when Marik met Kaira at the Battle City tournament. He thought she would be perect for his plans to defet Yugi. He did not plan to fall in love with her.

So he thought of a new plan. A plan to win Kaira's heart. Who cares what that Yugi does anyway?

* * *

"Kaira," he started. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing much," sde said. "Why?"

"Well, I was wonderingif you;d like to go to the aquarium with me."

"Okay," she says, "I'll go with you.:"

* * *

So they are at the aqwuarium. And they're looking at fish. The fish are very much like rainbows and there are sark and seal and oter marine animals. It's very romantic. Marik grabbed Kaira's hand and he said:

"Let's go see the seal show." So they did. There were seals flopping and they were cheering "WOOO" and they got splashed by water, and then the guy in the seal suit walks up and is all like "What's up you guys?"

"Your voice sounds familiar," Marik and Kaira said. "Who are you."

The seal guy taks off his mask and says" IT"S ME, Yugi Motoh!!!"

Marik gasps. "it's Yugi Motou, my arch nemesis!!!1 This is my chance," he says. "No,m I'm supoosed to be giving up on this Yugi Moto thing." He turns to Kaira. " Let's go look at the dolphins!" Kaira goes with him and Yugi follows.

He's talking about card games the whole way.

Marik is just about ready to snap.

When sudenly, a dolphin takes Yugi by the neck and decapitates him. Marik is surpriosed. The y decided to leave so they are not blamed, so they didn't see when Yugi's body fell in the tank and the dolphins raped it.

* * *

Tey went back to Marik's house and had sex on his motobike. It was very uncomfortable but worth it.

"I'll love you forever, Marik," Kaira said before he rode off into the sunset.

THE END


End file.
